Past love, future love?
by xXchantillyXx
Summary: After the battle with the Dark Signers, the bridge will finally be build. Yusei and co decided to return at Martha's house for some time. Two old friends are waiting for the Ex-Enforcers. One of them is seriously sick. YuseixOC JackXOC
1. New Era

It was dark night in the Satellite Sector. Only the moon and stars allow a fairly clear surrounding. A young woman was sitting on the steps of the orphanage. A light breeze came caressing her blonde hair almost dazzling. Her blue eyes, like two diamonds, were shining thanks to the moonlight. She was thinking about the past few years. She knew of course that the Dark Signers almost destroy the Satellite, even the entire world but that's all. Who prevented this? It was a mystery to her. She just heard Martha talking about some red marks, Signers and everything. Incomprehensible.

"_They abandoned me…" She thought._

"Kara? What are you doing here so late?" A voice asked. Kara already knew that it was Martha. She looked at her. Martha was wearing her eternal brown long dress.

"Let me guess, I'm going to catch a cold right?" Kara said, smiling. Martha laughed and nodded. Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She turned back her gaze to the sky. Martha knew that something was bothering her. But she also knew that Kara wasn't really a talkative person so she decided to let go. Martha disappeared in the house and turned the lights off.

* * *

><p>"Man! Where is she?" Kara wondered. "It's almost 1a.m.! And shit, I'm tired of waiting." She was about to leave when she heard someone scream. "What the…? It was…!" She started to run toward the screams. Here, stood a girl smaller than Kara. Her hairs were bright red and the color of her eyes was brown, similar to the amber.<p>

"Chloe! What's going on?" Kara was panicked. Of course, Kara was seeing Chloe like a little sister or something.

"There was a snake! I swear! I swear! Big sis' help me!" Chloe was now in Kara's arms, as far as she could from the ground.

"You're such a baby! I really was afraid! Aww whatever! Let's go back to the Orphanage! Martha's going to be worried! Where were you anyway?" Kara asked as they were walking. She noticed sadness in Chloe's eyes when she asked that question. Chloe first hesitated to respond.

"At… At the hideout…" She stammered. Kara shivered. His features were apparently cured since the response. She then remembered the sadness of Chloe. Kara slightly smiled which was rare and put an arm around the other girl's shoulder.

"See, you're suffering for nothing. I already told you to stop going there." She said.

"I can't help my self… Force of habits." Chloe replied.

"I understand, sometimes I'm taking the same road on my way back to the Orphanage."

"Really?" Kara nodded at Chloe's question and smiled.

"It's far away girl, we've got to live with it." Kara was obviously the stronger of the two women. She is the older after all. They finally arrived at the Orphanage.

"Here we are. Now go, you need some sleep." Kara said, pointing the second door in the hallway.

"One last thing, are you…mad at them?" Chloe asked, shyly.

"I can't tell. I don't know my self. Now go." Kara was cold but Chloe did know that it's not against her. Kara's behavior is always changing when we're talking about _them_. Chloe kissed Kara's cheek and went to her room. Kara smiled and went to her room as well.

* * *

><p>That night, Kara woke up panting, completely out of breath. <em>"Shit that again?"<em>

She managed to reach Martha's room and entered in it without knocking.

"Martha… I… I need my…" Martha understood right away and almost jumped from her bed. She was searching something in a closet as Kara was now lying on the floor, weaker than ever.

"Got it!" Martha then took Kara in her arms and put something in her mouth. "Kara listen! You have to take it! It's your medicine!" Kara briefly nodded and inhaled the steam. Kara finally calmed down and caught her breath back.

"Thank you… Sorry I woke you up didn't I?" She apologized.

"It's nothing… But it's worse and worse…" Martha said.

"No don't worry. It's just because of a nightmare that I did. That's all."

"You want to talk about it sweetheart?" Martha was concerned. She found Kara when she was only eight. When Kara grew up, she became cold and distant. And Martha doesn't know what happen before she finds her. But Martha is really, really smart. She knows that something big happened. It was playing on what she was today. Especially with men. She stayed away from them and do not trust them. She was almost afraid of them. Except with _them_.

"No thanks. Excuse me, I'm tired. Good night." Kara responded.

"Okay. Good night, and don't forget that I am here for you." Martha said. Kara nodded and left the room.

"Thank you…" Kara whispered. "But talking about it won't make it goes better…After all,

the only one who I talked about myself was Yusei… And he is not here anymore. That's life isn't it?" She went back to her room and tried to have some sleep before the sunset.

* * *

><p>Kara was working on her D-Wheel in the garden of Martha's house when she heard the news on the radio.<p>

"_Society changes! Finally, a bridge is going to be build between the Satellite and New Domino City. All the Satellite citizens will be free to be what they want to be. And become what they want to beco__me…" _

"_Taka will be so happy…" _Kara thought.

"Hey, Kara! "

"Hi Chlo' what is it?"

"A helicopter has just landed in front of the house! You didn't hear that?" Chloe shouted.

"No I had my IPod. _Who could that be?" _

* * *

><p>Here it is ^^ It's for a friend of mine that I begun this story.<p>

By the way : **Destiny will** is finished, I'll update soon. And **Forgotten **is almost finished, I've got some trouble with the last chapter, I'll update soon too

Bye ^^ Hope you enjoyed !

**xXchantillyXx**_  
><em>


	2. Reunion

Kara ran out of the garden and watched the helicopter from the corner of the house.

"_I can't believe it!" _She thought, completely stunned.

"Oh I still can't believe how big you've gotten Jack." Martha said.

"Like I said the other time, it's been quite a while since I left." Jack said. Martha laughed and asked Jack to do his "adorable" little prince thing. As always he did but not without sighting.

Kara smiled slightly at his behaviour. She remembered that only Martha can make him act like that.

"Hey Martha." Kara's heart missed a beat at the sound of that voice. She felt tears forming in her eyes and tried to control them.

"_No no no no no ! __It can't be! Aww and stop crying! You're not a baby anymore girl!" _Kara was fighting against herself as Yusei went out of the engine.

"Yusei, nice to see you again. Crow are you in th…" Martha began but couldn't finish.

"That's impossible." A voice came out behind the group. Everybody turned back, even Akiza and the twins. Jack was surely the most surprise of all to see Chloe behind them. So he just stood there like a statue, mouth open. Chloe took a step ahead as Jack started to walk toward her. They were now facing each other. "Hum. I missed you…"

"Me too. I mean… Wow, you changed." Jack said.

"You didn't at all. I mean, arrogant as ever but I still like you." Chloe smirked.

"Hey! How dare you!" Chloe started to walk away as Jack was chasing her. The scene was really funny to watch and Martha said that things don't really change. Kara was obviously thinking the same way. She suddenly gasped and took her cell phone.

"_Hey it's me. Could you tell Martha to not say them that I am here? And that goes for you as well. And no mistakes! I am counting on you right? Thanks, love you." _

Chloe then received the message and nodded. She joined Martha and whispered something in her ear. Kara saw her step-mother nodded. No one noticed the little game and entered in the house. That means Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo and Luna.

* * *

><p>Everyone was talking about many things around the table in the dining room as Kara was looking them from a far. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to go and see them yet because of her asthma. She almost had a crisis when they arrived.<p>

"_I wonder why she doesn't want them to know that she's here…"_ Chloe thought. She was sitting between Jack and Crow as Yusei was next to Martha.

"So Yusei, the bridge is going to be build isn't it?" Martha asked.

"Yeah it is. Goodwin kept his promise as we can see." Yusei responded. He was looking around him, obviously searching for something. Martha put a hand on his and shook her head. Yusei looked down as Kara noticed sadness in his eyes. As everyone was speaking Yusei remembered how it was when they were forming the Enforcers. He thought that it was absolutely the best time of his life. The way they were fighting other gangs, him, Jack, Crow, Kalin, Chloe and _her_.

"What did I do…?"Yusei whispered, silently. Chloe was close enough to hear it and she slightly smiled.

"How many times you guys are going to stay?" Chloe asked, exciting. It's been a while she wanted to see them again and she wasn't going to let them go again. At least, for now.

"Well, maybe a week. Just the time to find us a place to stay. And I wanted to see the kids again! Where are they by the way?" Crow didn't have time to say "bouh" that six children literally jumped on him. They were all laughing. We could say that they were proud of their little joke. Kara grinned. It reminds her the old good time!

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Yusei got up from his chair and started to walk around in the house. Kara decided to go in her room. She ran in her bedroom in her bedroom. She waited around ten minutes. Kara heard footsteps in the stairs and she knew. Yusei was coming in her room. She went to her wardrobe and hid herself in it. The door was open a little so that way, she could see outside.<p>

Yusei opened the door and looked around. As he thought, no one was there. He sat on Kara's bed, and lay down.

"_What is he doin'?" _Kara wondered.

Yusei sighted and whispered a silent "I miss you…" .Kara gasped. He was missing her! For a moment, she hesitated to get out of her hideout but finally decided to wait a little bit longer. He was lying on her bed, just thinking about how he left the Satellite Sector and what he left behind him.

"Yusei! Where are you man?" Crow shouted.

"_Damn it!" _Yusei thought. "Here Crow!" Crow entered in the room and gave Yusei a confused look.

"_Man! My bedroom is not a__ hostel!" _

"You know to who is this room right?" Crow asked.

"Hum." Yusei wasn't really listening to Crow. He was so totally lost in his thoughts.

"What are you doin' here exactly? She's not going to fall from the sky you know." Crow sat down on Kara's bed and seemed uneasy at once. "C'mon tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing." Yusei simply answered. Crow was about to let go when he realized that his friend felt guilty. For leaving Kara here, when he went to New Domino City.

"Oh I get it! Don't worry man! You know her, she's not mad at you. You just did what you have to do. If you didn't leave the Satellite, we would never be able to beat the Dark Signers and save everyone!"

"_WHAT?" _Kara suddenly jumped out of the wardrobe. "So you abandoned me to save the world?" She was really mad, hurt and disappointed. She thought that she was more important to them. She thought that they were trust her enough to tell her something so big. Kara was saying all that she kept in her heart when a new crisis started. She was about to fall when Yusei managed to catch her just in time.

"Kara! What's goin' on? Crow was panicked as Kara was having a hard time to breath. Only Yusei seemed to keep a cool head. "Martha! Martha! C'mon we need you!"

"Kara, look at me and calm down." Yusei's voice was soft and calm. Kara focused on his eyes. She saw how much Yusei was worried and as panicked as Crow inside. His eyes were telling her that everything was fine. Little by little, Kara caught her breath back.

"My boys. Give her some space, she needs…" Martha paused as she saw Kara, peacefully, asleep in Yusei's arms. Her breath was going back slowly. "How did you do Yusei? It's been a month that it was impossible to calm her down. I'm glad you did it." Martha said, relieved.

"I don't know. I just react." Yusei was staring at her. She didn't change at all, she just had matured. He put her on the bed. "You can go. I'll take care of her." He sat next to her and continue to stare at her. Everyone looked at each other and smiled as they were leaving the room.


	3. Apologizes

Everyone went downstairs as Yusei and Kara were upstairs, in Kara's room.

Crow was showing a sad-look. The fact is that Crow was really worried about her. He noticed that Kara was paler than she was before and she had lost weight.

"Martha, tell us the truth please. What's going on with her?" Jack spoke the first. Martha and Chloe looked at each other. Martha nodded as Chloe started to explain.

"You know that she's got asthma right? Well, with time it gets worse and worse. A crisis can start at any moment. That's why she stayed here. She can't stay all by her own. My thought is that it went worse when you… well… you all left."

Crow and Jack eye's widened. "Surprised? Well don't be." Chloe's voice became cold.

"You all left like you didn't care about what you were leaving behind you! Jack, Kara was considering you like a big brother! You were there for her and she was for you! But you took the easy path didn't you? You left me and everyone else! And Yusei isn't better! He followed you and abandoned Kara like she meant nothing to him! He didn't even say goodbye!" Tears were forming in her eyes. Everything that she didn't say to anyone, she kept deep inside her. It was coming out today.

Martha was silent. She knew that she couldn't stop Chloe in her speech. Kara and Chloe suffered enough.

"And most of all…" Chloe continued. "You're all coming back like nothing happened! When you left, everything with been through when we were forming the Enforcers! Everything came back in my mind. And things happened… Anyway! I was desperate and Kara… tried to stay strong for me… That's how it gets worse if you wanted to know." Chloe looked down. She admitted it, she felt relieve. One single tear was falling on her cheek.

Jack and Crow were shocked of these revelations. They just stood there, mouth opened. Jack then came toward Chloe. It hurt his heart when he heard all the pain he caused her. He wanted to remove the tear from her cheek but a whisper stopped him.

"Don't." Chloe said. She turned away and went out of the house, leaving everyone behind her.

Akiza and the twins started to feel uneasy. They didn't understand everything but they weren't completely idiot. Their best friends hurt the two girls in the past that was for sure. Suddenly, Martha put one hand on Jack's shoulder ans the other on Crow's arm.

"Don't worry, she's just a little bit upset. She will be back soon." She said with a smile.

Jack slightly nodded and went out of the room as Crow took a sit, thinking.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Yusei..." Kara was saying his name in her sleep. Yusei gently stroke her hairs.

_"Is she dreaming about me?" _Yusei wondered. "Kara, there's something I need to tell you. I know I am coward, I'm doing it when you are asleep... But I am sorry... I left you when you needed me. I'm not trying to find myself excuses but... I had no choice, I had to... I..." He stopped as he felt her hand on his arm. She was shaking. He saw that she was still asleep. He then took her hand in his.

Ten minutes passed when he stood up. He intensely gazed at her. He was looking at her beautiful long and thin legs. Then he went up to her belly and chest. He noted that she was even more beautiful than in his memories. At that moment, he asked himself how he had been able to turn his back on her. _"she really is the one... Who am I fooling exactly? She has always been."_

Yusei apparently wanted more, more than her has a friend. He found himself in top of her, looking at her splendid sleepy face. He _needed_ her and now. Without even thinking, he started he stroked her legs gently. Enjoying every part of her legs under his touch. Yusei were running out of air. The situation became too dangerous ... Too much.

Kara moaned, silently. "Yusei..."

"Kara..." Yusei whispered to her. He put a rain of kisses on her refined neck. Kara was moaning even more thanks to Yusei's kisses. He realized at that very moment how much I cared about her, in the past and still now. After all, when they were the Enforcers, he already knew that she was more than a friend, but didn't want to admit it. He wanted this for so long. But now he hurt her... no, more, he **betrayed **her.

Yusei continued, he went up to his chin and brushed it, he would reach his lips when a murmur stopped him.

"Yusei..." Her last words woke him up. _"What am I doing?"._ He knew that if he continued, he wouldn't be able to stop. Yusei didn't want to do _that _while she was sleeping. And plus, he didn't even know if she would return his feelings. He shook his head and got up from her. He sighed and was about to leave the room.

"Don't go."

Yusei's heart missed a beat as he turned back to see Kara sitting on her bed, yawning. _"Since when is she awake?"_

* * *

><p><em><span>In Martha's garden...<span>_

Chloe was sitting on the ground, her head in her hand. She was shaking, hardly and obviously in tears.

_"Idiot! Bastard! I hate him... No, I love him... That's why I fell as low... How dared he ? Because of what ? Fame ? Glory ? What a waste!" _

She was taken from her thoughts when she heard steps behind her. And then she knew who it was.

"What do you want Jack?" She asked without looking at him.

"Talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." She said between two sniffling.

"There is actually." Without warning, he embraced her from behind. "I'm sorry, I know I hurt you." She tried to get out of his grip but it was useless, he was too strong. "Don't, I won't let you go. Not this time. What you said was true, I took the easy path. I admit it myself... I wanted to come so many time but... I think that for the first time in my entire life, I was afraid. Afraid of your look when you would see me again. You were thre for me when I was all alone in my old hideout. I remeber you coming everyday to know if I needed anything. And if you want to know, you were making that life, MY life that I hated, better. That's why I begging you forgive me."

Chloe was now crying even more. All that she wanted to hear was saying now. She felt relieve and very happy at the same time. He freed her from his arms as she looked up to him. She gave him the most beautiful smile that she never gave to anyone and hugged him. "Thank you..." She whispered.

Jack got up and hands her a hand. She took it and got up at her turn. Without realizing, they stayed hand in hand when they returned to the house.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Kara's room.<em>

A heavy silence settled between the two young adults. They just stared at each other without any expression on their faces.

"Since how many time are you here?" Kara asked.

"Since I took you here." He simply responded.

Anther silence.

"I-"

"Did-"

They spoke at he same time, shyly. Kara wasn't upset, Yusei could have sworn it. But they need to disclose things after all this time. He wasn't sure if she was awake or not during their little "session".

"I'm not upset or hurt or anything Yusei. Now that I know why you left... I... I can't blame you for that. That would be selfish. And now you're here so everything's fine, right?" Kara said, looking at the ground. Yusei sat against her, on the bed and remained silent. _"Come on! Say something damm it!" _

"I know. But you should be. I mean, sometimes I think you're to kind. And I know you keep everything inside of you. The crisis you had is a good proof." Yusei murmured.

"I'm a big girl Yusei." She said, looked up to him. "I just thought you would have at least said goodbye before leaving for New Domino... But you didn't."

"It was to hard." Yusei breathed, fastly. "I wouldn't be able to leave. I know it's coward but... I had no choice." Yusei was staring at the ground, intensly. Kara saw shame in his eyes and she understood. He was telling the truth. And thinking about it, she would have done the same. She gently put a hand under his chin and made him look at her.

"I understand. Don't blame youself for what you did... Past is in the past... Right?" She replied smiling.

He hugged her like he never hugged anyone. All he wanted was smelling her scent, protect her from everything.

_"I'll never leave her ever again... Never."  
><em>


	4. Evolution

Good eveing everyone ! I'm am really sorry ! I know I'm taking a long time but you know... SCHOOL ! Pfff anyway ! This is the four chapter. Hope you'll enjoy =)

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p>Yusei let go of Kara. She smiled at him as she got up from the bed.<p>

"Come on, I want to see the others too. It's been a long time." He nooded. She was about to leave when Yusei grabbed her hand.

"Wait a minut. Are you...mad at Jack? You know... for leaving?" He asked.

"No," She said "Not at all, not anymore actually. I mean, maybe in certains circumstances, I would have done the same. He took his chance to leave the Satellite. To start a new life. He just hasn't used the right way. But I don't blame him."

"I get it. Let's go." They left the room and marched down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kara looked around and saw Crow, sitting on the sofa, Chloe and Jack talking. <em>"Well, everything seems to working right." <em>Kara thought.

Crow watched behind him then turned back. But only to watch behind once again, his eyes big open.

"Kara..." He slowly get up as Jack noticed her as well. Crow came toward Kara. He wasn't sure of what to do, he felt so guilty and he wasn't sure if she was upset or not. Kara smiled and hugged him. Crow, surprised, return the embrace as he whispered.

"I'm sorry, I missed you ya know."

"I can imagine... Don't worry about that. I know." She whispered back.

He pushed back and smiled at he. Any discomfort had disappeared. They made their special handshake. The same as when they were all the Enforcers. She then noticed Jack. She litterally ran into his arms. He returned without any hesitations. Although she was smaller than him by a head, Jack noticed that Kara had grown in just two years. He buried his head in her neck.

"I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to-" He was cut by Kara's finger on his lips.

"Shh big bro. I know. Save it."She smiled.

_"She didn't change. Not really a talkative person but she is unequivocal. She never speak unless she's got something important or useful to tell. My little sister heart..." _Jack wondered. Martha chose that moment to appear.

"Okay everyone. Kara didin't you forget something?" The blonde gave her a confused look. "The dishes my daughter." Martha lauged.

"Oh great...Sorry everyone! Chores waiting for me." Kara glanced at them and ran off.

The three men and Chloe looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Two figures were dancing in the dark of the room. Their bodies were shining because of the moon. One of them was obviously a man. He was sit on the bed and a thin person was in the top of him. Their sweaty bodies, their breath. It was like a tornado of fire raging wild between two human beings. Consumed by a deep love. The man was holding her like it was the last time. <em>_They groaned by the attentions of the other. _

_"Finally, you confessed. I've been waiting...Ah...Took you long enough..." The woman said._

_"Sorry about that... But now I won't let you go anywhere..." The man responded. "I just didn't realized it soon enough..." _

_"Doesn't matter...hum ... Just keep doing what you do the best... Make love to me...Ahh..."_

_"I'm not planning to stop..." He began to move faster into her. He never had enough of her. Her scent, her thin curves, he enjoyed touching every part of her. She really made him turn crazy. Her moans were becoming louder and louder : A beautiful music to his ears. _

_"Aahh...Yusei!"_

* * *

><p>"Ah!"<p>

Yusei woke up sunddenly, panting, completely sweating. _"I knew it! I have to confess. Even if she doesn't feel the same way. If I don't, I'll become crazy." _

He took his head in his hands and thought deeply about the way he could tell her his feelings.

*knock knock* "Yusei, it's Jack."

"Come in." Jack opened slightly the door. He walked toward Yusei and sat up on Yusei's bed. "You're completely wet! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I was just having... a hot dream..." He said in his thought.

"Excuse me?" Responded a shoked Jack.

"Huh? Oh hum... Forget it. What do you wanted?"

"I love Chloe." He briefly answered. Yusei stared at him in disbelief.

"And you realize it just now don't you?"

"Yes... huh, how did you...?" Jack wondered, confused.

"Because I do too." Yusei responded, finally out of his thought.

"EXCUSE ME? yOU LOVE CHLOE?" Jack shouted.

"Shut you damn mouth Jack! Not Chloe, Kara." Yusei whispered. Jack sighed, obviously relieved.

"Ah ok... Wait so the dream you had it was you and her, maki-"

"YES...yes it was." Yusei cut him. "And I don't know how to deal with it. I mean it's the first time that I REALLY fall in love for someone... You and me know perfectly that when we were making love, we weren't in love, right?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah you're right, it was... for fun. When I was King, I had so many propositions..." Jack began.

"Okay I get it. Anyway, we have to do something."

"We have to." Jack approuved.

* * *

><p>Here we go! Yeahhh I know Jack AND Yusei aren't virgin! I was tired of seeing them virgin in others stories xD<p>

Thank you for the review! Love you all !

**xXchantillyXx**


	5. The idea

Hi everyone ^^ Next week I'll upload Destiny will :) My inspiration is back ! Well for now let's go with the chapter 5 and thanks to everyone who's following me. It gives me the strengh to continue. Love you all.

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p>It passed a week since the little discussion between Jack and Yusei... and no. Nothing happened. Besides Leo, Luna, Akiza, Chloe and Kara became really close. Akiza and Kara were kinda best friends. Everything was just going right between the two young girls. They were talking about everything and were telling EVERYTHING to each other.<p>

December was coming and so does Chrismas. Snow was everywhere outside. Kara liked snow, she were staring at it very often. Plus, it was a peaceful period to her. Her asthma was less present thanks to the excess oxygen.

Chloe was at the window, she was looking at the twins who were playing in the snow when an idea came to her mind.

"Pss! Hey Kara." Kara, sitting on the couch, eyes closed, looked up.

"What is it?" She asked. Chloe sat next to her on the cough. Kara noticed a little blush on her cheek. "Did you catch a cold girl?"

The red headed girl gave her a confused look. "huh no. Why do you ask?"

Kara smirked to herself. _"I get it, she's got something in her mind and I'm pretty sure it concerns Jack."_

"For nothing. Forget it. So what is it?" She asked, always smirking at herself.

"I... thought about something. What do you say we make a party for Chrismas. So that way..."

"So that way, you could tell Jack how you feel right?" Kara cut her off. Chloe's eyes whined.

"W-what? No,no and NO! That way we could spend a good time all together, like before. When we were forming the Enforcers. Remember how it was?" She was now looking at the ground, intensely. She was remembering the good old times.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Kara! C'mon, sing something! It's not Chrismas every day!" Crow yelled. Kara<em> _was sitting on a chair. Turned to the back of the chair, arms crossed above his head and laid on them. She was looking at him like he had a bug on his forehead. "What?" _

_"Are you drunk? NO way." She simply said._

_"I agree with Crow for once. Little sis' ?" Jack smirked. Kara gazed at him with the same look. Kalin and Chloe nodded, telling her that they were agreeing with the two men. The blonde-headed girl was now really upset._

_"Is this a silly joke? I am against... what? Four persons?" She shouted. _

_"Five." A voice came behind her. She turned to see none other than Yusei, standing in the doorway._

_"What? You too you want me to sing?" He smiled and nooded. _

_"Yep. Plus, I never heard you." Yusei said as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. (You know that damn sexy position! xD huh... Back to the story ^^)  
><em>

_"Believe me. There is nothing to hit your ass on the ceiling..." Kara laughed. (It's a french expression, it means that there's nothing big to expect ^^ okay okay, I'm off!)_

_Everyone's eyes whined exept Yusei. The fact is, even him didn't understand why his friends were shocked. Chloe spoke first._

_"Okay now, it's you. You're the one who's making a huge joke! Did you ever listen to yourself when you sing? Everyone is stun and not just us." Kara blushed in embarassement. Chloe pushed slightly the other girl. "C'mon, don't act like a kid, sing us something." _

_Kara looked around her and sighed. "Fine, I give up. I'll do it." Chloe jumped everywhere in happiness as the four boys just smiled. But the most restless of the four was undoubtly Yusei. He always heard the others speak about how Kara's voice was amazing, but he never had the chance to hear it. Now was the time._

_ Kara got up from the chair and came toward the window, looking outside as Crow put the music. "I know her too well. I know she's planning to see that one" He thought. And he was right. Kara smiled and began to sing, always looking through the window. _

_"When I was young_

_ I never needed anyone_

_And making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone_

_Livin' alone_

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_When I dial the telephone_

_Nobody's home"_

_Chloe was smiling to herself. She perfectly knew why her friend chose that song. It was to express the boys how Kara was inside. In fact, Kara doesn't express her feelings that much, it's the only way she found to prove to the Enforcers her gratitude. _

_"All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_ Hard to be sure_

_Sometimes I feel so insecure_

_And loves so distant and obscure_

_Remains the cure_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_All by myself_

_Anymore_

_When I was young_

_I never needed anyone_

_Making love was just for fun_

_Those days are gone"_

_Yusei were staring at her. He had the feeling that it wasn't the best she could do. Her voice was just amazing, wonderful. Every adjectives were right. Her voice as sweet as could be strong, even powerful at times. The correctness of her voice was indeed impressive_. _And the best was about to come._

_"All by myself_

_Don't wanna be_

_All by myself_

_Anymore"  
><em>

_This was it. They were stun like every other time. Her voice was still correct and powerful. She came so high, it was like a shout that she was sending to the sky. And at that very moment, A man fell in love with a woman. _

_ "All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_Oh_

_Don't wanna live_

_By myself, by myself_

_Anymore_

_By myself_

_Anymore_

_Oh_

_All by myself_

_Don't wanna live_

_I never, never, never_

_Needed anyone"_

_The song ended and Kara turned around to face the others. She met Chloe's eyes, full of water. And four other pairs of eyes, shocked. The scene was really funny. She tried, she really tried but... Kara couldn't stand it. She burst out laughing._

_"Ha ha! Guys stop looking at me like that! What is it?" _

_ Everyone sighed. "Only her could ruin a moment like this." Chloe thought._

* * *

><p>"Best Chrismas of my life." Chloe whispered.<p>

_"Yeah mine too" Kara thought._ "You know what I like you're idea, we should do that. And what are you gonna do about Jack? Are you planning to tell him someday?" Kara grinned. Chloe was about to respond when Akiza came into the room.

"Hey girls. What's up?" The psychic demanded.

"Not much and you Rose?" Chloe asked, smiling.

Akiza smiled. She realized that Yusei was right since the very beginning. The world isn't that cruel. She was so glad to have to girl that sweet by her side now. "Well to be honest. I have a crush." Kara and Chloe gasped. That was fast and direct.

"Whow! Tell us, tell us!" Chloe literally jumped of the cough to take Akiza's hands.

"He's got a birdbrain, he's excentic and he's not funny at all." She said eyes closed.

"Crow." The two others said at the same time. The three women looked at each other and laughed. "That's great we're so happy for you."

"Yeah but what if he doesn't return my feelings...?" Akiza mumbled, sadly.

"Why wouldn't he? I mean look at you. You're beautiful, smart, strong... You've got everything for you." Kara said as she put a she got up at her turn.

_"_Thanks." Akiza whispered.

"By the way. Don't worry, you'll have your chance to tell him. We're going to make a Chrismas party!" Chloe told.

"Yep! Come on let's talk to Martha about it." Kara said as she left the room.

* * *

><p><span>Me :<span> Here! I tried to make a longer chapter ^^ hope you enjoyed.

Jack : You really are my sis'_. _

Me : Hum... Not sure about that... Anyway** I don't own Yu gi oh 5d's but do own my OC. **

Leo : Hey! I wanted to disclaim!

Me : Oups sorry, Next time, I promise! See you ! Love you all ! 3

**xXchantillyXx**_  
><em>


	6. You are my breath

Heyyy ! I know... I am unforgivable... Truth is, this year has been pretty hard for me but, it's getting better !

First of all, I would like to special thank Yuki Daviji ! Seriously, your review has saved this story from total destruction lol. Thanks to you I've got plenty of ideas for this story! My inspiration is back. And I'm really glad you don't think of my OC's as Mary Sues (Even if I don't really know when call an OC Mary Sue but anyway lol). Because of you, I even started to write during my lessons at school, I hpe you're proud of yourself ! Nah I'm kidding but really, from the bottom of my heart thanks ^^

As for the other readers and reviewers... I'm so so so sorry for making you wait... As an apologize, I wrote four chapter of this one so the update would be fast enough... Normally. So I hope you don't hate me lol And enjoy the story. Of course, If anyone of you has a request... or suggestions... or anything, I'm open !

So here it is ! Chapter 6 of Past love, future love ?

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's at all, but I own my OC's which are Kara and Chloe.**

**xXchantillyXx**

* * *

><p>"What do you thing you're doin' birdbrain !" An angry Akiza yelled acroos the orphanage.<p>

"Checking on your underwears. Why do you ask ?" Crow replied, faking the innocence.

"I noticed thank you ! Why you...!" The former Black Rose started to chase Cros through the room, under the amusing eye of Jack. He was actually grinning... oddly.

While Akiza was running after Crow"the Bullet", name that Kara thought completely idotic, herself and Chloe showed up with boxes in her arms. Both of the girls eyes turned big at the scenne in front of them. They didn't really know what to think. Was it supposing to be funny ? And mostly, who should they help first? That's when Chloe noticed Jack's face and his devious smile.

"Hum Jack, what happened ?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow. His look reminded her of the many times in the past when the blond was trying to play the matchmaker for Kara and Yusei.

"Ha ! Let the King explain !" Jack declared, shining. Yeah seriously shining : anime version. Sweatdrops appeared on Kara and Chloe's head.

"He's shining..." Chloe began, fascinate. "He won't change..." She finally sighed.

"He sure is shining... He is the same as always... And I don't think he is planning to change." Kara continued, desperate.

"You see," Jack cleared is throat "Akiza here, started to decorate the christmas tree over there. And Crow was peacefully looking at her... from below." He explained, smirking.

"Don't tell me he was... staring at her panties ?" Kara shouted, her face completely red from anger.

"Oh Oh... prepare readers for Kara's true nature to come out." Chloe bit her lower lip in embarassement as Jack swallowed nervously.

"Hey you jerk ! Come back here you punk ! I always knew you were an alien and a perv in addition ! You'll see what I..." Her voice faded away as she started to run after him along with Akiza.

"Huh..." The red-headed girl looked at Jack in confusion.

"How does Kara know that Akiza is wearing panties anyway?" The former King mumbled, inhis thought. Chloe quickly took him out of his thoughts by kicking his head with the palm of her hand.

Ten minutes passed when Kara and Akiza came back with a satisfy smile. As for Crow, he came back too but a little bit hurt.

"How cruel you can be old friend... really." Crow said, holding his red ear.

"Humph. You'll thank me in the future." Kara took her box back and walked away, heading for the door when Yusei appeared. He looked around the room, stoic as ever, and saw : Akiza blushing like crazy, Crow and his red ear, Jack and Chloe smirking and Kara frowning.

"Okay. What happened ?" He asked, looking at Crow.

"Trust me Yus'. It's far better for you to not ask." Kara then left the room, waving a silent "be right back". Yusei was always confused, he tried to find out what could have happened when...

"Hum. Her true nature came out again." It was more a statement than a question, but he needed an answer.

"Again." Jack and Chloe said in unison.

"Yeah..." Crow muttered "And man that hurts." Yusei chuckled and walked toward his friend.

"Oh I believe you." Akiza looked at her savior amused, no longer embarassed.

"Something tells me you already experienced that, didn't you Yusei ?" Akiza smashed him in the stomach, playfully. Yusei just looked away, puzzled.

Jack, Chloe and Crow burst suddenly out in laughing.

"You can't imagine girl ! He really suffered when he was still leaving here and not just him !" Chloe glanced at her three childhood friends. The three guys just pouted and looked away. "But I think that's not that bad, when they were young, they needed it after all. Along with Kalin of course."

"Clearly, they needed it." Both of the girls laughed gently while the boys crossed their arms.

"Hey you two. Do not talk about us asif we weren't in the room !" Jack yelled, annoying as Crow just nodded, eyes closed.

"I agree." Yusei stated. Kara came out of nowhere and took Yusei's ear. He winced in pain but looked at her with questionning eyes.

"Agree with what ? I hope you're not agreeing with Crow's behavior, right ?" The blond girl asked, warningly.

"Not at all." The new King managed to answer.

"Good." Kara finally released Yusei and turned to Chloe and Kara. "Are you coming ? The tree won't decorate himself you know." The two girls nodded, smiling triumphfully. "Oh and Akiza. I'll be the ONE on the scale."

Kara smirked slyly at Crow to make sure he understood. Crow gave her a not-fair look.

"Man, she can be creepy." Crow whispered, sadly.

Yusei and Jack just giggled and left to do whatever they had to do.

* * *

><p><em><span>With the girls...<span>_

"Earth to Akiza !" Chloe shouted as she took out the stuff from her box.

"Hum ? Oh yeah sorry." The magenta-headed looked down. Chloe and Kara lokked at each other emotionless. But their lips turned soon into a slyly smile.

"Oh what do we have here ? Could it be that the crush of our Akiza has grown bigger ?" Kara asked, strocking Akiza's cheek in a playing manner.

"W-what are you sayin' ?" Akiza stammered. A light rose color appeared on her cheeks.

"The truth. We know everything you're thinking. I understand you know. Crow can be really attractive when he's not a perv." Chloe replied.

Akiza looked at them with wide-eyes. She told the girls : her bad. Truth is, Kara and Chloe loved seeing her friend shy. Really entertaining. The view of Akiza's face made the girls laughed really loud.

"Don't worry girl, we're just jocking. But hey, we couldn't resist and..." Kara leaned and whispered into her female friend's ear "I do the same to Chloe about Jack."

"I see." Akiza giggled. Kara turned around and saw that Chloe was busy, decorating.

"Rose." Kara called in a whisper. "Since Martha agreed for Christmas, I need your help.

"Sure, what could I do." Akiza recongnized her nickname, given by Kara herself.

"You see, for a long time, Chloe has been in love with Jack and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. I think it's time we do something. Kara explained.

"Ha. I like the idea. It's goin' to be fun." Akiza cheered.

"Yeah it will." Kara suddenly gasped as she felt it.

Her throat tightened. Stuffiness became evident. She knew she was be a crisis but was unable to prevent someone. Her voice was blocked, which caused her to completely panic. Kara fell to the ground, trying somehow to breathe normally. Akiza took Kara in her arms, when she thought about the only person who was able to calm her down.

"Shit... Yusei !" Akiza called out. Yusei heard, fortunatly.

"What is i-" Yusei didn't even finished his sentence that he had already took her in his arms. He was followed by Crow, Jack and the twins.

"W-what is happening to her?" Luna asked, feeling panic taking over her as well.

"Man, I have to call Math-" Jack grabbed Crow's arm before he could leave the room. The orange-headed wanted to complain but the blond spoke before.

"Watch and see." He simply said.

Yusei was frowning angrily. He didn't understand. What did she do to deserve that fate ? Living with that asthma who can provoke a crisis at any moment of the day or the night. Despite his anger, like the other day, the sight of Yusei's blue cerulean eyes was enough to calm her down. Kara started to breath normally again, but felt completely exhausted, which was usual after a crisis.

"Thanks... I own you one... Even two if I remember well..." She whispered while he simply smiled at her. "I feel tired..." Kara finally breathed.

"Then don't resist... Sleep." Yusei strocked gently her hair, as if he was telling her that she was safe.

"I think I'll do that... I know you will take care of me right ?" Her blue eyes looked one last time in Yusei's before drifting off into sleep. Yusei then caried her into her room.

"I'll be right back guys." He said as he passed the other Signers.

"Take your time." Crow said, frowning. Yusei could read in his friend's eyes that he was dead serious. If Kara needed Yusei, then he has to stay by her side. The raven-haired man finally nodded and headed in her room's direction.

"Did you see that Crow ?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"I did. So it hasn't change..." Crow wondered.

"What are talking about ?" The twins asked in unison. Akiza listened carefully, she had the feeling that she had missed something really important.

"It's like before. Only Yus' can calm her down like that. She doesn't need to take that damn medicine when he is around." Chloe started.

"Exactly..."Jack did something that Chloe didn't expect. He discreetly entertwined his fingers with Chloe's. She, of course, wasn't complaining so she did what came to her mind. Chloe took more of his hand, that way they squarly holding hands. "It's like... he is her breath." Jack finished.

Akiza seemed to understand right away. "So, he is that important to Kara."

"Yeah, you can't imagine how. They knew each other even before Martha took Jack and me in. Kara and Yusei were actually the first children to come in this orphanage after Zero Reverse." Crow explained.

"I see." The Rose Duelist smiled. "I wish I could have someone like that me too."

"I could be that one ! He He !." The grey-eyes man smiled, slyly, before taking a pillow straight in his face.

"Pervert !" Akiza replied, blushing like crazy. "Like you could after what you've done !"

Jack and Chloe sighed. Yeah force of habits now.

* * *

><p><em><span>In Kara's room...<span>_

When Kara woke up, she found Yusei near the window, loking intensly outside. Kara took the time to look at him. To her, he was truly handsome. Always with his serious and stern face, but always caring and attentive to the ones around him. Kara knew he had that incredible ability to feel people's pain and she was certain he could feel her's. When you come to know Yusei, you can't walk away from him, he become... essential. But, her greatest fear was to loose him for good. To her, Yusei was like the wind. Nobody could trapped him in a cage, one day he was here but tomorrow he could be anywhere else. Yusei was totally free and she wasn't. Deep inside of her, she has the feeling that she was enclosing him because of her asthma. She was perfectly aware that he couldn't abandon her. Kara admitted it, quietly.

_"You're trapped because of me..." _

Yusei finally noticed her and slowly walked toward the bed she was lying. He sat and frowned looking at the ground.

"It wasn't that bad before Kara." The duelist stated. Kara suddenly found the ground very interesting herself. She was afraid to look at him and look at those so mysterious blue eyes. They could be caring but also be hard as rock. "Kara look at me."

"I can't... "The blond breathed "Anyway, it's finished and there's nothing to talk about. I know what you're trying to do Yus'. I know you since we're eight." She chuckled, lightly. But it seemed that Yusei wasn't ready to laugh yet as he concerved his serious expression. "Really it's fine so don't worry."

She stood up and put her fists on her hips. "We've got a party to prepare so, ready or not ?"

"Hum..." He murmured as he stood up as well. Yusei looked at her one last time before heading downstairs where the others were.

_"I'm sorry but, it won't do anybody any good. And it won't change anything for me neither." _She thought.

Her eyes whined as she felt a strange taste in her mouth. It tasted like... iron. Kara coughed three times while she put her hand before her mouth. When she looked at her hand...

Blood.

The girl simply sighed as if it was normal. She came in the bathroom to wash her hands of the blood. The blood in her mouth was a really strange feeling, she even became nauseous because of it.

"Disgusting." She growled awhen she was about to leave.

"Kara ! Where are you ?" A rough voice called.

"Jack ? In the bathroom. You can come in."

Jack entered and stared at her. Her face was pale, just like if she saw a ghost five seconds ago. Crow was right, she had lost weight since the old days. But she also grew up which only made her look thinner. The ex-champ leaned against the bathroom door, always looking at her suspiciously. It made her feel very uneasy all of the sudden.

"W-what ?" Kara asked, hesitantly.

"Talk. What's going on with you ? Before it was only when you were stressed out or sad or... angry. But now..."

Kara gasped. She knew Jack was very perceptive toward his friends, but she didn't imagine he would found out that soon that it was worse than before. Of course, she was looking herself everyday in the mirror so she didn't see the changes on her face and body. But her old gang wasn't blind.

"It's none of your business." Kara tried the cold attitude. It was very helpful in certains cicumstances. Unfortunatly for her, not with the Master of Faster. She tried to open the door, but it was far beyond her reach because of Jack's strengh. Jack decided he had enough, he wanted to know at any cost. So he violently grabbed her forearm.

"Oh please ! You won't fool me with that fake cold-attitude of yours. Stop hiding already. It's time you spread yourself in complaint. Damn it, you suffered enough alone don't you think ? I know you didn't tell anything to Yusei. And because of how he fells about you, he won't search any further , scared to hurt you. But his feelings are his major weakness in your case." Jack couldn't help himself. He knew, she would probably be mad at him for the rest of her life, but if it was the only for him to get answers then so be it.

But Kara knew. It wasn't reall anger. It was more... despair and worry. But the girl realized something, three words that Jack said twice.

"Yusei's... feelings ?" She repeated, unsure of herself.

"Whatever. It's not the topic of this conversation. I'm not like him Kara and you know it. If I have to be violent to know what's going on then I will be." Jack let go of her and opened the door to leave. But a pair of arm around his waist, from behind stopped him. He closed the door a second time when he heard an almost, inaudible whisper.

"You really are the best brother ever." Jack's jaw dropped when he became aware of her cracking voice. Suddenly, he didn't feel as strong as he thought he was. Kara ? Crying ? He never saw something that horrible. In ten years, Jack Atlas never saw one single tear on her cheek. So now, all he wanted was to turn around, take her in his arms and comfort her, as an "almost brother" should.

"Don't look at me." Kara breathed, like she had read his mind and heart. "You know how I am Jack. I won't allow anyone to see me cry. Just let me borrow your back... Just a second..."

"Yusei saw you..." Jack said, smiling.

"It's... different." She buried her head a little more in his back.

"I know..." He turned his gaze on the ceiling, always smiling. And he just waited for her to calm down by herself. Jack put his hand on her's and the silence felt completely. It wasn't awkward or heavy. On the contruary, it was peaceful and relaxing. We couldn't even hear her sobs sniffles. Kara was always crying in silence, tears falling down her cheeks. Her breath was normal though. Ten minutes passed in that comfortable silence when she finally pulled away.

"You won't give up... will you ?" The blue-eyes girl asked, perfectly knowing the answer.

Jack just shook his head.

"And we won't either." The two were surprised to hear other voices than theirs. Jack opened the door to reveal Crow, Akiza, Yusei, Chloe and the just sighed in exasperation.

"Okay but, I won't tell you tonight. It's Chrismas tonight, do I have to remind you ? It can wait tomorrow right ?"

"I guess so." Jack smiled, along with the others.

"Good." Kara smiled as she took Akiza and Chloe with her. "Let's go then." Crow and the twins followed, leaving Jack and Yusei alone.

"Hum. When did you all...?" Jack started.

"When we heard you shout. We knew why you were upset." Jack thanked God silently : this means Yusei didn't heard what he told Kara about his feelings. Yep , he almost screwed up. "We should go back with them."

"We should" Jack replied as the two men left the room.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later...<span>_

Night fell on New Domino City. Yusei was at the balcony of Martha's orphanage, where he used to stargaze when he was little.

_"I don't think I can stick with it any longer..."_ He stated, thinking about a certain blonde girl. Lost in his wonders, he didn't even hear footsteps behind him. Yusei felt a gracefull hand on his shoulder and he knew who it was. "I was thinking about you. Good timing." He said, not daring to look at her.

"Well, I'm flattered." Kara jocked, as she leaned her back on the rail, next to him. "I didn't know I was on you mind that often."

Yusei looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw a slight smirk on her face which made him smile.

"You're always on my mind."

Kara shivered. Not because of the cold but because of what he had said. The reason was more... emotional. Her secret crush used to say thing like this to her since they were kids. But now, she was seeing these shorts but revealing phrases in a different way. What could she say after that ? As she watched him grew up and become a man, she fell so deeply in love with him. How couldn't she ? So she laughed gracefully, that was her way to deal with her shyness.

"Everything is ready for tonight. That's good." Kara tried to change the topic the best she could.

"Yeah, we haven't celebrate for a long time." He added.

"Three years. Just before the separation of The Enforcers." Kara closed her eyes, trying to remember. I always knew it would finish that way it did. But I guess I wasn't prepared."

"None of us was."

"I guess so." She sighed "So what are you gonna now that the Dark Signers are gone for good ?"

"I really don't know. Wait for the next battle." Yusei answered, putting his elbows on th rail and then his chin on his hands.

"Always pessimistic. For God's sake Yusei, didin't you think about living a normal life for once ?"

"I can't. That mark on my arm forbids me to live the life I want. And plus, it puts in danger people I care about." He said, looking down at the forest next to the house.

Kara remained silent for a moment. Everyone thinks of him as a hero. As a strong and unbreakable person. Anybody thought that he could be sad or simply tired of everything. We can't be at the top everyday, 24/7 right ? Unlike Kara, everyone was thinking of him as a saviour .

_"Maybe he is the one who needs to be save for once..." _

Kara smiled softly as she slided delicately her left hand along his chest. Her right arm found his way around his neck, her left hand always on his torso. She finally snuggled her face against his neck.

"Then... Just this time and just for once, let me bear your pain. Give up your burdden on me. Forget, just tonight, the Crismon Dragon, the marks, the End of the world or whatever is botherin' you. Would you ?" She whispered in his ear.

Yusei almost immediatly returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head against her's. "I've been waiting for you to say this. Like good old time." He murmured, strocking her hair with his left hands.

"Aren't you my breath after all ?" She smiled on his chest. A comfortable silence fell, always in a tight embrace under the stars. Both of the teens were clearly enjoying each seconde of this closeness, even intimacy. The new King of New Domino finally answered.

"I am."

* * *

><p><em>"We've got tonight<em>  
><em> Who needs tomorrow<em>  
><em> We've got tonight, babe<em>  
><em> Why don't you stay"<em>

_~We've got tonight~  
><em>

_~Kenny Roger & Sheena Easton~  
><em>

**xXchantillyXx**


End file.
